O Mistério de um Nome
by Anabel Black
Summary: /Capítulo 3 no ar!/ Aos 20 anos, Auror, Harry se vê obrigado a lidar com corruptos, com o afastamento dos seus amigos e com um Draco Malfoy vingativo, sem contar com o misterioso aparecimento de um nome que ele gostaria de não ouvir nunca mais.
1. Três anos Depois

**Título**: O Mistério de um Nome  
**Autor**: Anabel Black (euzinha, obrigada!)  
**Gênero**: Romance, Suspense, Mistério, Drama (talvez? o.Ô )  
**Resumo:** PÓS HP7  
Aos 20 anos, Auror, Harry se vê obrigado a lidar com corruptos, com o afastamento dos seus amigos e com um Draco Malfoy vingativo, sem contar com o misterioso aparecimento de um nome que ele gostaria de não ouvir nunca mais.  
**Spoilers:** DH, mas presumo que todo mundo ja tenha lido...  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens são da tia JK e da Warner, eu só pego eles emprestados para brincar um pouquinho, e depois devolvo.  
**Beta**: No Beta, por enquanto.

**Notas da autora:** Eu posso estar um pouco enferrujada, espero que não, não escrevo há um tempo. Mas só para avisar, grandes capítulos enchedores de lingüiça não são comigo, eu prefiro ir direto ao ponto e me comprometer com a história e com seu andamento do que criar diálogos desnecessários e cansativos.

Espero que gostem, sinceramente. Ah, e mandem reviews! Huahuhauhauhhuaua

* * *

**Três anos Depois**

Aquela era uma tarde anormal no Ministério. O dia tinha começado com sete batidas falsas, o que deixara Harry muito irritado mesmo. Além disso, os outros estagiários a Auror pareciam ser escandalosamente burros para ocupar os devidos cargos. Harry preferia que Rony ou Mione estivesse lá com ele durante as batidas, porque com certeza Hermione iria perceber que a terceira batida era furada. Como ele mesmo não percebeu?? Estava tão facil que até um trasgo com meio cérebro teria desconfiado. Ah, mas eles mereceram, aqueles estagiários burros. Dois deles saíram de lá sem lembrar o próprio nome, devido a uma armadilha que havia no local. O outro que sobrou, saiu com as mãos trocadas, pois foi burro o bastante de acertar um feitiço em um espelho, achando que o próprio reflexo era o inimigo. Já Harry, saiu de lá com um corte no supra-silio, do momento que o espelho explodiu em mil pedacinhos.

Ah, mas o chefe interdepartamental iria receber uma coruja, ah se ia! Tudo bem que o próprio Harry andava distraído durante as ultimas semanas, preocupado com alguns julgamentos importantes, mas aqueles estagiários eram desastrosos!

Harry foi andando na direção do escritório do próprio Ministro, o qual ele nunca teve um pingo de respeito. Bateu na porta e já foi entrando, para então verificar que o lugar estava vazio. Em volta, nas paredes, havia milhares de recortes do Profeta Diário, que cobriam quase que toda sua extensão. Todos eles tinham praticamente as mesmas notícias: A queda d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, como Potter se tornou um herói nacional e como o então novo Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour tinha declarado um mês inteiro de festas (O que para Harry foi um insulto. Seus grandes amigos morreram, grandes bruxos se foram durante a batalha e o mundo mágico festejando! Ora essa!)

Havia três anos desde a batalha, mas as marcas deixadas pelas mortes nunca iriam sarar. Harry agora estava no auge dos seus vinte anos de idade e gozava de autos méritos no Ministério. Em menos tempo que o Ministro conseguiria falar "segurem minhas calças", Harry já se instalara no departamento Auror e começara os trabalhos.

É claro que Rufus estava se aproveitando desta oportunidade. Desde então, criara um programa de incentivo aos jovens bruxos que almejavam um cargo como Auror. E como professor e principal responsável pelo programa, estava Harry Potter, um nome que atraía muitos outros nomes. Um nome que atraía volumosas pilhas de galeões para o cofre do próprio Ministro.

- Olá, Potter - um homem robusto e com feições fortes, que lhe davam a aparência de um leão velho, chamou-lhe a atenção. – Antes de qualquer reclamação de sua parte, fato que já está se tornando uma rotina no meu gabinete, - ele pareceu cansado ao falar isso - eu já recebi seu memorando sobre os estagiários. – Parou por um instante, observando a figura à sua frente. Um jovem forte, alto, e de cabelos bagunçados, o encarava com seus olhos do mais puro verde, por trás de óculos redondos. A cicatriz que outrora era evidente em sua testa, agora, ainda presente, não passava de um mero arranhão.

- Então?! Eu ainda vou ter que sustentar os bolsos de velhos burgueses, que só sabem se coçar, servindo de babá para crianças que não sabem nem qual lado da varinha se segura?? – disse Harry irritado.

O Ministro, para surpresa do jovem, exibiu um sorriso no rosto.

- Você precisa de uma namorada, Potter.. – disse ele risonho, deleitando-se com sua própria piada. – Mãos lavam mãos. A vida é assim, meu caro. – ele se recompôs – Em pouco tempo isso tudo vai acabar, eu vou mandar esses estagiários de volta para suas casas e você nunca mais vai precisar vê-los. E adivinha só? Você vai ser chefe da sua própria seção!

- Mão eu já sou chefe da minha seção! – disse Harry, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, ah sim.. – disse Rufus, um pouco descontraído. - então você será chefe da sua seção, poderá criar julgamentos e investigações, aplicar as leis da magia em um tribunal sem supervisão e ainda terá um aumento. – finalizou.

Harry não costumava ceder às chantagens de ninguém, mas a oferta que o Ministro lhe fez era realmente boa, e o fez pensar.

- Eu aceito, mas só agüento esses estagiários por mais um mês!

- Ora, um mês não é nada..

- Um mês!

- Certo.. certo.. – o Ministro já tinha um outro projeto em mente para aumentar sua conta no Gringotes, e Harry já se mostrara bastante teimoso até agora. Era melhor aceitar essa proposta, ou então perderia sua confiança; o que arruinaria seus futuros calotes. – Um mês então, Potter.

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

* * *

Um mês depois...

- Finalmente! – gritava Harry no Caldeirão Furado, batendo canecas de Whisky do fogo com Rony e Hermione. – Finalmente eu me livrei do usurpador do Ministro!

- Harry! Fala baixo..! – disse Mione, puxando a manga de Harry e olhando em volta. – Não só as paredes têm ouvidos, sabe?! As pessoas também têm! E caso você não reparou, aqui está cheio delas!

- Quem se importa com o que vai chegar aos ouvidos do Scrimgeour? – Disse Rony, entornando uma caneca inteira, goela abaixo. – Tem é que falar mesmo! Agora que ta o povo todo contente com a vida, é que a corrupção anda solta pelo Ministério!

- É isssssssso ai! – Harry começava a falar torto, devido as três canecas de Whisky que estavam fazendo efeito – Quando eu mandarrr todos os desssgraçados dos Comensssais direto pra Azzzzkaban, vou abrir uma investigação em cima desses gordões que só se beneficiaram e encheram a pança com a queda de Voldemort!

- É isso ai! – Rony agora batia a caneca na mesa, com força.

Hermione deu com a mão na cara – Eu desisto! Vocês não têm jeito mesmo! – E aparatou.

- Xiiiii.. É melhor eu ir também, cuidar da Patroa ai, que tá nervosinha.. – disse Rony, vestindo o casaco.

- Ron, por falar em nervosinha, tem tido notícias da Ginny? – ele levantou a sombrancelha.

- A ultima vez que ela me mandou uma coruja, tinha uma foto dela e do resto do time de quadribol do Cannons com a taça do campeonato. Acho que ela ta namorando um dos Batedores, Zwilly, ou Billy, sabe lá. – ele deu de ombros - Eles ganharam o ultimo campeonato europeu, pensei que você soubesse. Os dois foram capa da revista de Esportes da semana passada.

- Não tenho tempo para Quadribol. – disse Harry irritado, bebendo o ultimo gole do Whisky e vestindo também seu casaco.

- Você não tem tempo para nada. Foi por isso que perdeu a Gina. Agente sente sua falta, cara. Você ainda nem foi ver a casa que eu e Mione estamos pensando em comprar. Tem uma vista ótima.

- O meu trabalho.. – disse ressentido - eu.. vou ter tempo.. eu juro.. quando prender todos os..

- Comensais, eu já sei... Foi por isso que eu desisti dessa idéia. Prefiro ficar lá na loja com George, assim eu tenho mais tempo livre. E ele tem companhia, desde que Fred... - neste ponto a voz de Rony começou a falhar - Sabe, achei que com o fim da guerra isso fosse acabar. – E aparatou


	2. O Julgamento

**Título**: O Mistério de um Nome  
**Autor**: Anabel Black (euzinha, obrigada!)  
**Gênero**: Romance, Suspense, Mistério, Drama (talvez? o.Ô )  
**Resumo:** PÓS HP7  
Aos 20 anos, Auror, Harry se vê obrigado a lidar com corruptos, com o afastamento dos seus amigos e com um Draco Malfoy vingativo, sem contar com o misterioso aparecimento de um nome que ele gostaria de não ouvir nunca mais.  
**Spoilers:** DH, mas presumo que todo mundo ja tenha lido...  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens são da tia JK e da Warner, eu só pego eles emprestados para brincar um pouquinho, e depois devolvo.  
**Beta**: No Beta, por enquanto.

**Notas da autora:** Eu posso estar um pouco enferrujada, espero que não, não escrevo há um tempo. Mas só para avisar, grandes capítulos enchedores de lingüiça não são comigo, eu prefiro ir direto ao ponto e me comprometer com a história e com seu andamento do que criar diálogos desnecessários e cansativos.

Espero que gostem, sinceramente. Ah, e mandem reviews! Huahuhauhauhhuaua

* * *

** Capítulo Dois  
**

**O Julgamento**

Harry acordou ansioso naquele dia. Comeu rapidamente os pães e as salsichas que Monstro lhe fizera de café da manhã, enquanto lia o Profeta Matutino. As noticias, ele já sabia, é claro. Olhando o relógio, percebeu que estaria em uma delas em menos de uma hora. E ainda estava de pijama!

Vestiu rapidamente suas vestes sociais, abotoando errado sua camisa, e colocou por cima seu traje cor de ameixa, que exibia um "W" bordado em fio de prata do lado esquerdo do peito..

Pegou sua xícara de café e um punhado de pó-de-flu na vasilha da mesa da sala da Mansão Black, e entrou nas chamas verdes que apareceram na lareira. Saiu direto em seu gabinete no Ministério.

- Sr.Potter! – disse sua secretária pessoal, Aline Murtagg, dando um pulo e colocando a mão no peito arfante – Que susto o senhor me deu! Por Merlin, o senhor quer me ver morta?

- Não, não, Aline, pelo contrário – Disse Harry rindo, terminando seu café e o colocando sobre mesa.

- Sr.Potter! – ela reparou o estado do homem – O Senhor.. o sr. está de ressaca? – disse, dando uma cheirada em Harry, a procura de álcool.

- O que?! Não, não! – ele riu, ao perceber que abotoara a camisa errado, para depois a concertar – To ansioso.. O grande julgamento de hoje é muito importante pra mim. – se olhou no espelho e tentou ajeitar os cabelos bagunçados, em vão - Como eu estou?

- Péssimo, para ser sincera, mas ninguém espera mais do que isso de você – ela riu atrás dele, enquanto ajudava-o a desamassar seu traje negro. – Prontinho.

- Obrigado, Aline. Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Nem eu, Potter, nem eu – ela riu, ao ver a cara do chefe. – Você ta atrasado.. uns.. – olhou o relógio – dois minutos.

- Ah merda.. – e saiu correndo, esbarrando sem querer na porta.

Ao percorrer o Ministério, Harry ocasionalmente recebia condolências de um bruxo ou outro, todos pareciam apoiá-lo agora que ele corria para o Julgamento do Ano.

* * *

Harry entrou no elevador do Atrium, completamente sem ar, depois de parar mais de dez vezes para dispensar bruxos que tentavam puxar conversa. 

- 'Dia, Potter.

- 'Dia. Departamento de Mistérios, John. – Disse ao rapaz que controlava o elevador.

- É pra já, Potter. E boa sorte no Julgamento de hoje.

- Brigado.

- Você sabe quem está aqui? Quem eu conduzi nesse elevador?

- Não, quem?

- Draco Malfoy. Ele estava bastante irrequieto. Ficou no canto, falado sozinho e proferindo azarações. Eu falei pra ele tomar cuidado, que desse jeito ia acabar machucando alguém ou a si mesmo. Sabe o que ele fez?

- Te mandou calar a boca? – perguntou Harry dando de ombros. John tinha mania de parar de contar uma historia para fazer adivinhações, o que era uma mania extremamente irritante para Harry.

- Não, olhou pra mim com desdém e saiu quieto do elevador! Mas sabe o que eu acho, se você quer a minha opinião?

- O que?

- Que ele estava com medo! Eu vi nos olhos dele, por trás da máscara de babaca que ele adora usar. – O elevador parou. – Departamento de Mistérios, aqui estamos.

- Obrigado John.

Harry pegou o corredor principal do Departamento, e assim feito, imagens subitamente vieram a sua cabeça, imagens que ele não gostaria de recordar nunca mais. Havia cinco anos, cinco longos anos que ele e a Armada de Dumbledore correram por aquele mesmo lugar, a caminho de uma armadilha feita pelo Lorde das Trevas, a caminho da morte de seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Harry nunca ia esquecer a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado de Sirius, e a eternidade que ele demorou até cair de costas no véu e desaparecer para sempre.

Mas um barulho despertou Harry de seu devaneio, fazendo-o olhar para uma das entradas perpendiculares. Malfoy estava encostado na parede no final do corredor, com cara de poucos amigos e xingando alguém que não existia. Ele esfregava a mão direita, que estava muito vermelha. Na parede oposta, havia uma marca feita recentemente por um soco.

Malfoy olhou para o lado, suas feições se enrijecendo ao ver Harry. Ele permaneceu calado, parecia estar acabado.

Depois de um instante, um encarando o outro, Harry se lembrou que estava atrasado e achou melhor seguir em frente, mas Draco chamou seu nome.

- Potter! – Harry voltou e olhou para Malfoy, que continuava na mesma posição.

- Que foi?

Draco o encarava, mas sem nada dizer. Seus olhos estavam molhados e eram uma mistura de ódio e medo, e seu rosto parecia anos mais velho, estava muito pálido e com olheiras profundas.

- Eu não tenho mais nada, Potter. Mais nada, entende? – disse, sua voz falhando.

Harry permaneceu calado.

- Por favor, ela é tudo o que sobrou na minha vida. Não tire mais isso de mim. – a visão de Draco implorando algo dessa maneira fez os cabelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem. – Por favor Potter, você sabe o que ela fez. Ela te salvou, ela não merece isso. Há três anos agente está sofrendo com esses julgamentos. Três anos! – Ele parou, se engasgando. – Eu só peço, não a tire de mim.

Harry não sabia o que responder, aquela cena bizarra o deixou paralisado.

- Sr.Potter! Potter, você está atrasado! – Harry se assustou com um homem vinha correndo em sua direção e gritando. Quando se virou novamente para Draco, ele já havia sumido. – Você está atrasado!

* * *

Harry entrou na grande sala do Tribunal. Aquele lugar já era conhecido seu, mas sempre que entrava ali, sentia um arrepio. As paredes eram escuras, com pouca luminosidade, criando sombras assustadoras. Havia arquibancadas há toda volta, todas preenchidas por figuras vestidas de trajes ameixa, o mesmo que Harry usava. 

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do dia que fora julgado naquele mesmo lugar, agora, o ar parecia muito mais pesado.Pois para o julgamento que iria se seguir, fora montada a cadeira no centro da sala, cujos braços eram equipados com correntes, que prenderão quem ali se sentar.

Harry se dirigiu para seu devido lugar, pedindo licença e desculpa aos bruxos que já estavam sentados, o esperando.

- Ah! Aí está você, sr.Potter! Podemos agora iniciar o julgamento. – Disse o Ministro, que estava bem no meio da primeira fila. – Mandem o primeiro acusado entrar.

Dois dementadores entraram na sala, acompanhando um homem alto e muito magro. Seu olhar era tão negro e sombrio que dava arrepios. Ele se sentou na cadeira no meio da sala, e as correntes automaticamente o prenderam pelos braços.

- Sr.Rowle, bem vindo a ultima seção da Corte Julgadora II. – disse Rufus Scrimgeour imponente, logo em seguida lendo toda a parte burocrática.

* * *

- Culpado por assassinato, tortura e união com Voldemort. Sentença: Prisão perpétua em Azkaban – foi o veredicto final. – Aproveite a estadia, Sr.Rowle. – disse o Ministro, enquanto o comensal era levado, gritando e se debatendo, pelos dementadores. 

Os julgamentos que se seguiram foram todos muito parecidos, uma prisão perpétua aqui, uma sentença de morte ali, e muitas caras familiares a Harry.

Antes da ultima seção começar, Harry foi até Scrimgeour.

- Sr.Ministro, eu gostaria de lhe lembrar da colocação que fiz sobre o próximo julgado, que eu..

- Eu sou o Ministro, Potter. Não ache que saiba fazer esse trabalho melhor do que eu.

Harry se calou, voltando a seu assento.

- Que entre o próximo acusado!

Novamente entraram os dois dementadores, porém, desta vez carregando uma mulher loira, muito magrela e pálida, visivelmente fraca e abatida. Ela se sentou no meio da sala, e as correntes, como antes fizeram, a prenderam.

- Sra. Narcisa Malfoy, bem vinda a ultima seção da Corte Julgadora II – e, outra vez, Rufus leu todas as acusações e a papelada burocrática. – Você é acusada de se unir a Voldemort, se tornando uma comensal da morte e espalhando o medo pela comunidade mágica. – aquela era a menor acusação da noite, reparou Harry. Normalmente vinha também acompanhada de casos de assassinatos e torturas.

-Sr.Ministro – Harry se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu gostaria de pontuar que a sra.Malfoy, no momento em Voldemort estava com tudo a seu..

- Sr.Potter! – o Ministro o interrompeu – Acho que o senhor não entendeu o que eu acabei de lhe falar. Não gosto de ser interrompido!

Harry se calou.

- A réu é culpada de todas as acusações e sua sentença é a de passar dez anos na prisão de Azkaban. - sentenciou Rufus, enquanto Harry dava um soco na bancada e saia do julgamento, visivelmente irritado.

Narcisa simplesmente baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Título**: O Mistério de um Nome  
**Autor**: Anabel Black (euzinha, obrigada!)  
**Gênero**: Romance, Suspense, Mistério, Drama (talvez? o.Ô )  
**Resumo:** PÓS HP7  
Aos 20 anos, Auror, Harry se vê obrigado a lidar com corruptos, com o afastamento dos seus amigos e com um Draco Malfoy vingativo, sem contar com o misterioso aparecimento de um nome que ele gostaria de não ouvir nunca mais.  
**Spoilers:** DH, mas presumo que todo mundo ja tenha lido...  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens são da tia JK e da Warner, eu só pego eles emprestados para brincar um pouquinho, e depois devolvo.  
**Beta**: No Beta, por enquanto.

**Notas da autora:** Eu posso estar um pouco enferrujada, espero que não, não escrevo há um tempo. Mas só para avisar, grandes capítulos enchedores de lingüiça não são comigo, eu prefiro ir direto ao ponto e me comprometer com a história e com seu andamento do que criar diálogos desnecessários e cansativos.

Espero que gostem, sinceramente. Ah, e mandem reviews! Huahuhauhauhhuaua

* * *

**Capítulo Três  
**

**Draco Malfoy**

O lado de fora do tribunal estava um caos total. Bruxos curiosos se amontoavam nos corredores estreitos do departamento, dividindo espaço com repórteres sanguessugas na busca de alguma notícia.

- Sr.Potter, o sr pode nos dar uma palavrinha?! – berravam os repórteres, enquanto Harry abria caminho pela multidão.

- Sr.Potter! Por favor!  
- Sr.Potter!

A porta atrás de Harry se abriu e todos se calaram, mantendo as atenções na figura imponente que acabara de sair do tribunal. Harry olhou para ver Rufus Scrimgeour adentrar no recinto, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Sr.Ministro! – gritou um repórter, recomeçando com a onda de perguntas dos seus colegas de trabalho.

Rufus levantou a mão pedindo que todos se calassem, e quase instantaneamente foi atendido.

- Eu tenho a declarar que neste momento estou muito contente, pois a justiça acaba de ser feita! Os vinte comensais capturados acusados de diversas atrocidades foram finalmente julgados e condenados à sentença mínima de 10 anos em Azkaban!

A sala explodiu em alegria. Porém, havia uma única figura que não comemorava, notou Harry. Draco Malfoy estava num canto, espremido contra a parede, e a ultima declaração de Scrimgeour pareceu acertá-lo como uma bala no meio do peito. Permanecia em total estado de choque, os olhos arregalados e molhados, e as pupilas dilatadas.

O ministro continuou falando aos repórteres sobre os detalhes do Julgamento, e sendo elogiado por todos, até que encontrou Harry no meio da multidão. Naquele momento ele viu a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar da insolência e do desrespeito que o jovem demonstrou a ele perante a Corte inteira.

- Eu também gostaria de pontuar – disse Rufus, com um meio sorriso no rosto – a excelente atuação do nosso querido herói nacional, Harry Potter! Que, com uma garra que eu jamais vira antes, derrubou os mais poderosos comensais, até os mais influentes, como a sra.Malfoy, e fez questão de mandá-los direto para azkaban, ou aos Dementadores. - Todos os bruxos que estavam no recinto se viraram imediatamente para Harry, que estava com ódio puro saindo pelo suor, e não sabia se socava o ministro ou saia correndo dali.

Mais uma vez a onda de perguntas dos repórteres chegou até Harry, sufocando-o. Ele se virou para o lado na tentativa de fugir, e se deparou com os olhos claros de Malfoy o encarando. Eram olhos assustadores, olhos profundos em puro ódio, em pura loucura, eram olhos que gelaram Harry até a alma e fizeram seu coração disparar.

Os segundos que se seguiram pareceram demorar horas; as pessoas esmagavam Harry e o jogavam de um lado para o outro, lhe disparando perguntas; mas tudo que ele conseguia ver era apenas Malfoy, envolto em seu manto negro de ódio, até o momento que o mesmo cortou o contato visual e desaparatou, causando irritação nos bruxos que estavam ao seu lado.

Harry, desperto, começou novamente a tentar abrir caminho pelos corredores, até o elevador.

- Oi John. Atrium, por favor. – disse ao manobrista do elevador.

- É pra já! E meus parabéns! Já soube que você mandou todos aqueles desgraçados para trás das grades!

- É.. obrigado, eu acho. – Harry se sentia péssimo.

* * *

Ao chegar em seu escritório, fora recebido por Ron e Mione.

- SURPRESA! – gritaram, antes de pular em cima de Harry e abraçá-lo.

- Parabéns Harry! – disse Mione – estamos muito orgulhosos de você.

- Obrigado gente, pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – disse Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony,encarando-o. – Pensei que colocar todos eles em Azkaban fosse o que você mais queria.

- É.. mas não todos.. lembra que eu contei a vocês, que quando eu estava lá na floresta proibida, quando eu estava fingindo estar morto..? – ele parou um instante para os amigos se recordarem, então continuou. – Bom.. a Narcisa Malfoy me ajudou; ela só se importava com o filho naquele momento, e traiu Voldemort, dizendo que eu estava morto, para poder ter uma chance de encontrá-lo.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- Bom.. o Malfoy nem era tão mal assim quanto agente achava, não é? – ele deu de ombros – Afinal, ele se uniu aos comensais e ao plano de matar Dumbledore – neste momento, Harry pigarreou, desconfortável – porque a sua família estava em perigo. Seu pai era, literalmente, um atraso de vida para Voldemort, e sua mãe de nada lhe servia. – respirou fundo, contando toda a história do seu encontro com Draco, nos corredores do departamento de mistérios, até o julgamento – eu só acho que a sra.Malfoy, por mais que fosse realmente uma comensal, não merecia uma pena tão grave.

Ron abriu a boca espantado.

- Mas ela recebeu a menor sentença! Dez anos! – exclamou o ruivo. – E não me venha dizer que ela não mereceu.. Sirius era inocente se lembra? E lembra quanto tempo ele ficou em Azkaban?? Uns treze anos.. e ele sim era inocente!

Harry calou-se. Rony o encarava, e Mione parecia apreensiva.

- Desde quando você mudou seus conceitos? – Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas – Desde quando seu trabalho importa mais que seus amigos? Desde quando você se omite no namoro a Ginny a ponto dela te deixar? Desde quando você defende o Malfoy, Harry? O MALFOY!

Harry ficou sem resposta, massageando o próprio cotovelo. Se virou de costas e encostou a mão na parede, cansado.

- O que importa – disse – é que tudo acabou agora. Não? – girou os calcanhares e encarou os amigos, tentando exibir um sorriso sem jeito.

- Claro! – exclamou Hermione, abraçando-o apertado. Vamos marcar uma confraternização, para comemorar o fim de tudo isso, e, não menos importante, a OpenHouse minha e do Ron. – ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulava de alegria.

- Vocês! – exclamou Harry pego de surpresa – Nem me contaram que compraram a casa! Tão cedo!

Rony ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Ah você sabe né.. a Mione – piscou e riu, contanto como a morena parecia sua mãe de vez em quanto.. – Semana que vem agente já vai estar com tudo arrumado, eu acho que você já pode ir nos visitar.. se a Mionezinha aqui concordar, é claro. – Hermione concordou com ele, dizendo que só faltava arrumar os poucos móveis que eles compraram e ganharam que Harry poderia visitá-los.

Os três amigos passaram o resto do dia botando as notícias em dias. Harry deu graças a Merlin por não ter de pensar mais no assunto da sra.Malfoy.

* * *

- Uau! – foi só o Harry conseguiu expressar ao entrar na humilde mas muito aconchegante casa dos seus melhores amigos. O lugar possuía uma decoração em vermelho e dourado, que mostrava o quão grifinórios eram seus donos. Havia diversos pôsteres colados na parede e várias fotos, tanto dá época deles de Hogwarts, quanto posterior a ela. Duas delas lhe chamaram a atenção. Uma delas era uma foto da armada de Dumbledore junto com a Ordem da Fênix, onde todos estavam novinhos, felizes e - Harry nesse momento sentiu um aperto na barriga – vivos. Fred e George estavam em um canto, dividindo um sorriso idêntico. Lupin abraçava Sírius, e todos pareciam esquecer, por um momento que fosse, as dores da guerra.

A outra foto foi tirada no dia da formatura de Hogwarts. Grifinórios, Lufa-lufos, Corvinais e Sonserinos pareciam dividir o mesmo olhar; de terem sobrevivido ao fim, mas transpareciam medo de um novo começo, com tantas pessoas faltando no retrato.

- Aqui fica o nosso quarto – disse Rony, acordando Harry dos devaneios – mas é claro que você não está interessado nisso.. Agora.. se você me acompanhar, a cozinha fica por aqui.. e Mione pode nos fazer um bom bolo, não é amor?

Harry e Rony dividiram o mesmo riso, enquanto Hermione colocava as mãos nas cadeiras - um gesto que faria a sra.Weasley muito orgulhosa. – enquanto ia na direção da cozinha.

Mal se passaram vinte minutos e ela já estava de volta, equilibrando com sua varinha os pratos e os copos, logo em seguida o bolo e três garrafas de suco de abóbora.

- Só fiz isso porque é o Harry, ouviu, Ronald?! – disse, enquanto cortava um pedaço bem generoso para o moreno, e um bem fininho para o próprio namorado. - Mas então querido, você, como o Rony, eu presumo que esteja bastante irritado com o mundo do Quadribol, não?

- Nem tanto.. não tenho lido muito a respeito. A propósito, o bolo está delicioso.

- Obrigada, mas não mude de assunto.. – ela olhou séria para o amigo a sua frente – Eu quero dizer, ainda não passou por essa sua cabecinha dura pedir perdão para a Gina?

- Ah.. isso. Não.. não passou. – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione bateu com a faca na mesa, fazendo com que Rony se afastasse.

- Harry James Potter! Você ao menos se lembra porque vocês se separaram?! – ela o encarava.

- Claro! Ela estava pau da vida comigo porque não admitia que meu trabalho era importante.

- Sua missão vem sempre em primeiro lugar – completou Rony – nós compreendemos, mas não podemos deixar de nos sentirmos magoados com isso.

Hermione concordou.

- Ela me disse que sentia que você não a amava.

Harry massageou as têmporas.

- Eu prometo ser mais atencioso agora.. agora que tudo acabou.

* * *

_**N/A: Não se desiludam! No próximo capítulo eu já vou falar sobre o tão misterioso nome..!  
É que eu me empolgo um pouco nessa parte dramática.. mas to ansiosa pra escrever logo sobre isso  
Bom.. é só por hoje.. espero que gostem!**_


End file.
